Next
by Max7
Summary: Ella and Nudge get Max on the show Next. She's eighteen, and she's trying to get over the man she loves...Fang. Will she meet the second perfect guy? one shot


"Hi, I'm Max, I'm eighteen, and I'm looking for a guy who'll treat me right

"Hi, I'm Max, I'm eighteen, and I'm looking for a guy who'll treat me right." I smiled at the camera. Oh God. What did Ella and Nudge get me into?

Okay. See, they wanted to find me a boyfriend, so they stuck me on this show called Next. I got picked because they put my sad story of how I've never had a boyfriend and I'm trying to get over the person I love. Yep. Fang.

"Okay, so you'll stand here and we'll bring them out one by one. You see them and decide whether or not you like them or not. If they seem okay to you, go on a date with them. Okay?" the director asked.

"Okay," I muttered. I pulled out my phone.

You are so dead.

I sent that to Ella.

Fang's getting ticked. He's watching it now, and let me just say, it's driving him crazy.

Good. But I gotta go. Here comes the first guy.

"Hi I'm Drake," he said holding out his hand. He had brown hair, and green eyes. I sighed.

"Max," I said quietly. Oh God. I did _not_ want to go on a date with him, but I didn't want to be mean.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked curiously. I sighed.

"Sorry. I'm gonna have to say next," I said reluctantly. He stared at me, and shrugged.

"Figures. All the hot girls are bitches," he hissed. I gaped at him, but kept my mouth shut.

He was hot! What are you thinking?

No he wasn't, and he was an ass anyway.

Fang was laughing till he called you a bitch. Then he was mad. He thought it was funny how you immediately said next.

Gotta go.

"Hi, I'm Lance," the next guy said holding out his hand. He had red hair and brown eyes. I smiled.

"Max. Let's go," I said gesturing for the van.

"Okay."

"You two will have a few minutes for a private conversation," the van driver said. I nodded.

"So, what are your hobbies?" I asked curiously.

"Fucking girls," he said in a bored tone. I gaped at him.

"Well I'm gonna say…next." The driver pulled over, and Lance got out. I followed him.

"What about our private conversation?" Lance asked angrily.

"I said there would be one. Not that you were having one now."

"Drake was right. You are a sexy bitch." I shrugged.

"Say what you want about me, but you're the one fucking girls left and right," I hissed. He walked back to the bus, and I pulled out my phone.

Bastard. I laughed.

So true. I put my phone in my pocket, and the next guy came out. He had black hair, and blue eyes. Ugh.

"Sorry. I'm gonna say next," I said apologetically. He stared at me.

"Fuck you," he said before flicking me the bird.

Wow. These guys really hate you.

Nah shit.

The next guy came out with brown hair with blonde highlights. Oh my God he looks gay!

"Sorry. Next." He rolled his eyes but got back on the bus.

One left.

Thanks El. Remind me to murder you and Nudge when I get home.

"Hi," I said to the next guy who got off the bus. He had blonde hair, and looked familiar.

"I'm Sam," he said sweetly.

"Max," I said smugly. I knew him. Sam. Fang is gonna be so pissed. "Let's go."  
"Private conversation starts now," the driver said.

"Is this the Max from Virginia?" he asked curiously. I nodded.

"Yep. I haven't seen you in four years."

"Same here."

"Awesome," I said quietly.

"Can we pick up where we left off?" he asked getting closer. I smiled.

"Sure." He leaned over and kissed me. This is so…wrong.

"Here we are," the driver said happily. He pulled up in a park, and I smiled.

"Thanks."

We got out and sat at a table.

"So, I'm looking for someone who's going to treat me right. And someone who likes birds," I said smugly. He stared at me.

"Birds?"

"Yes. Show me how much you like birds," I said happily. This looks stupid, but it's important. We all know why.

"Uh…okay."

"Stand very still," I ordered. I walked out of where the camera was aiming, and I pulled out my phone.

Wow. Ella was so funny.

I know. This was supposed to be stupid to see if they really like me. I grabbed some birdseed, and I couldn't help but laugh. This brought back memories…I looked at the camera, knowing Fang was watching. I winked, and then walked over to Sam.

"Okay. Spread this out and feed the birds," I said calmly. It was so hard to stay that way.

"Okay." He did as he was told, and birds everyway came around.

After making Sam look like a complete idiot, I smiled.

"Very good. Now, you've spent twenty-nine minutes with me. You can either take the thirty dollars, or go on a second date." I knew what he was picking…thirty dollars. I was retarded!

"Look. We had something in high school, but you're weird. I'm gonna have to take the thirty dollars." I smiled.

"Thanks. That's what I was hoping you'd say," I said happily. I squealed and ran off.

"That's a wrap," the director said behind me. I pulled out my phone.

Wow.

Is Fang still there?

Yeah. He's ticked.

Perfect.

Fang's POV

"Sam?" I asked angrily. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Wow," Iggy said quickly. I nodded and looked at the screen. Max kissed the loser. That pisses me off, bad. I squished the Mountain Dew can I had in my hand, and Mountain Dew went everywhere.

"Birdseed!" Iggy exclaimed. I looked at the screen, and Max winked. That was hilarious.

"Very good. Now, you've spent twenty-nine minutes with me. You can either take the thirty dollars, or go on a second date." I froze.

"Look. We had something in high school, but you're weird. I'm gonna have to take the thirty dollars." Max smiled.

"Thanks. That's what I was hoping you'd say," she said happily. She squealed and ran off. I smiled.

"Loser. He doesn't know what he just gave up," I muttered. The front door opened, and Max ran in.

"Max!" Nudge squealed. She ran and hugged her. "That was funny." She walked up to me and kissed me.

Max's POV

Over the time I had with those five guys, I realized, I didn't want to be with anyone but Fang. I couldn't. So, as soon as I got home, I kissed him.

"They're all bastards," I muttered. He smiled.

"So am I," he teased. I nodded.

"But you're my bastard," I said before kissing him again. "Whether you like it or not."

"Really? Max I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." I kissed him again, and he pulled me closer.

"You may be a bitch sometimes, but you're my bitch," he said happily. I smiled.

"And I always will be."


End file.
